


Own it..then Redeem it

by Haziel_luz



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Betrayal, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Older Characters, Post-Break Up, Romance, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haziel_luz/pseuds/Haziel_luz
Summary: You haven't had good days since Leo left, but why should you wait for him to come back and make it better? Instead of looking back, you should look forward cause there are better things waiting for you. Or so you thought...
Relationships: Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT), Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/You
Comments: 26
Kudos: 74





	1. Still Waiting

"(Y/n), can you do us a big favor and come by tonight, I got a feeling that Casey is going trick and treating tonight and I need you to remind him that he's got a deadline to meet." April says through the phone a little irritated and you giggle.

"Not responding to your messages today huh." You say walking to my fridge and getting a beer.

"Exactly, I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with him." She says with a huff while you open my beer.

"Well April, we're gonna have to let the boys be boys until they learn a big lesson into becoming a man." You say getting my jacket and walking out of my window and up the rooftop.

"So never?" She says and you laugh, and then you hear rustles of leaves in her background.

"Where are you now by the way?" you ask curiously.

"Well there's this guy that is really obsessed with these ancient statues and I bring those to him for a good price. I'm actually at the jungles of Central America looking." She says cutting down some leaves while you open my chair and sit on it with an open beer.

"That's cool, I wish I can get to travel just to clear my head for a while." You said drinking my beer a bit.

"Yea it's beautiful here, and there's also this legend going around the village about the "Ghost of the Jungle"." You laugh at the name and shake my head.

"Now there's something to be on the lookout in the jungle, be careful April or the ghost will get you too." You say jokingly and giggle.

"This is actually serious though, this legend is actually an active hero. This guy helps the village in danger and no one knows his identity, all he does is kicks the bad guys asses and he retreats into the shadows of the jungle. Kinda seems familiar don't you think?.." April explains with a soft voice at the end and you go from a smile to a straight face.

"Familiar to who exactly?" You say with no tone and stare at the city.

"(Y/n), you know who I'm talking about. Don't you think it's time that someone finds him?" April says gently.

"April if he wanted to be found, then you would've found him right when you got into the jungle, trust me I know him, he's probably observing you right now just to make sure your safe." You say with a sigh and rub my face softly.

"That sounded a little creepy but you might have a point, but I still think I can give it a shot, the guys need him back." She says while cutting more leaves down.

"Yea your right, just be careful, Leo isn't the only one in the jungle." You say getting up with the empty beer in hand.

"Want me to give him a message from you?" She asks softly. You think about it for a moment and shake my head.

"I don't think that's necessary, if he wants to be in contact with me then he'll find a way to do it, just get back safe." You say putting that beer bottle in the trash can and starting to walk across the rooftop.

"Alright, I'll update you later about him, see you soon and I'll be careful, oh and don't forget to give Casey a surprise visit." She says with a serious voice in the end and you laugh.

"Don't worry I will, bye."

"Bye (Y/n)."

We both hung up the phone and you started running across the rooftops to get to Casey.

__________________________________

It wasn't easy trying to find Leo at all in this jungle, he could basically fit in by just walking around being green and all. April heard rustling in the bushes and she slowly stood up with a raised eyebrow.

"Is anyone here?" Proceeding through the bushes and looking around. "Hello?"

_I'm starting to get tired of this. Maybe (Y/n)'s right-_

She suddenly fell through a hole and crashed through vines. April yell and close her eyes waiting for a strong impact, but when she landed, she didn't land on anything hard.

"It's a long way from the city to just drop in." She hear a familiar voice and open her eyes to see Leo in the flesh grinning.

"Leo." April smiled, happy to finally see her lost friend.

They talked and she tried convincing him to come back for his brothers but he's too stubborn. _Why won't he budge?_

"Your training period ended a year ago, and Splinter says you don't write anymore." April keeps persuading him, hoping that it would at least make him think about it.

"Splinter sent me down here to become a better leader. I can't go back to failure. Besides, these people need me more than my brothers do." He confirms while poking the fire with a frown.

"If Master Splinter were here, he would ask you 'what is your heart telling you?'" She said softly while looking at him.

"I don't know..I just know something's missing." Leo sighs while standing up and dropping the stick in the fire.

_If (Y/n) were here, she knew what to say to him. Speaking of which..._

"What about (Y/n)?" April asked hesitantly. Leo froze and looked back at her.

"What about her?" Leo asked as if he was clueless. She sighed and shook her head.

"Don't you think it was a bad idea breaking up with her through a letter?" She responded, observing his reaction. He looked away a little sad but looked back at her with his regular self.

"I did what I had to. She can't have a normal life with a mutant like me, April. I'm supposed to help everyone move forward, not holding them back." Leo picks up another stick for the fire.

"You should've talked to her to see how she feels about this. She has the right to choose her own path and future. Leo, you should've seen how heartbroken she was. (Y/n) wasn't able to think about her future, she was just furious at herself for not knowing what she did wrong." April reasoned gently and he clenched his fists.

"It was hard sending that letter..but I had to. Come on April, we're talking about (Y/n) here, she's so loyal that she'd do anything to be by my side, even if I can't give her the life she deserves. I don't want her to sacrifice all those great opportunities out there because of me. I just can't live with myself if I failed her." Leo sighed and looked away.

"If you're willing to let her go for good, at least give her some closure, she needs that to move forward. Your brothers need you, Leo. They're all lost without you." April looked down sadly at everyone else's outcome for his absence. When she looked back up, he was gone. She tried calling out for him and looking for a bit but it was getting dark, and she needed to get back home.

_Looks like I'm coming home empty handed._

_____________________________________

You ended up on Casey and April's rooftop apartment and checked that Casey wasn't there. You sighed and shook your head while looking at your watch.

"A little early for playing vigilante this evening Jones." You looked around and closed your eyes while closely listening to the city and focused intensely.

Your vision went dark and back into seeing Casey beating up some crook with another vigilante with a metal suit.

"Ah, so the Night watcher is at it again and with a side kick." You say opening my eyes and start sprinting and jumping across the rooftops.

You got to them when the guys were tying the guy up in chains and you cross my arms looking at Casey.

"Really Casey? I thought you were gonna watch a game tonight." Casey and the Nightwatcher turned around surprised.

"(Y/n)?? How did you find me?" Casey said, taking off his hockey mask.

"It really wasn't that hard, trust me." You say and look at the Night Watcher, slowly walk towards him.

"So you're the Night Watcher huh? Never thought I'd bump into you." You say crossing my arms and tilt your head while Casey looks a little nervous.

"Nice to meet you as well ma'am but I-uh gotta go-"

"Raph I know it's you."

"Is it really that obvious?!"

"Yes it was that obvious." You laugh and shake your head

He takes off his helmet and glares at Casey who was laughing.

"Can it sidekick". Raph points at Casey

You hear a groan on the ground and look at the douchebag, he started to crawl and climb away from us.

"Aww, ain't that cute, he's trying to get away." Casey sweetly mocks.

You turn to the boys and you all smirked at each other, you turn back to the crook and approach him.

"Well, looks like I got sidekicks." Casey grins and you huff.

"Yea right, you're the sidekick." Raph says confidently.

"In your dreams boys." You glare playfully at them.

____________________________________

Once the crook was chained to the light post, we three ended up on the roof top watching the crowd.

Casey and I look at each other knowing the burning question in our minds. You were brave enough to ask first.

"Hey, what's with the vigilante phase? I thought you and your brothers were done with fighting crime since Leo left." You asked, concerned for his well being. Raph sighed and he looks at the street.

"What was I supposed to do? Sit around, wait for Leo to come back and save the day? I mean we haven't heard word one from him since Splinter sent him away on his little "vacation." Raph glares at the street.

"You're right on that part, but don't you think it's a little tiresome cleaning the streets by yourself? I mean, there hasn't been a foot clan activity since the Shredder's death, so there's no use of handling lower class criminals." You sighed softly and nodded towards the guy chained on the light post.

"Come on, you think these lowlifes take vacations at the first sign of pressure? No. The criminal element of this city may be guilty of a lot of things, but being quitters ain't one of them." Raph puts his helmet in his duffle bag. You look towards Casey and he nods.

"So, what happens if Leo comes back? Are you gonna keep being the NightWatcher?" You asked softly with concern.

"You know, I-I don't even care about Leo anymore. Kinda hope he never comes back." Raph gets up with a dismissive wave. You sighed a bit, kinda feeling guilty about thinking the same thing.

"Come on, aren't you being a little hard on the guy?" Casey suggested calmly.

"Who wouldn't be hard on him." You mumbled quietly.

"I don't know. It's possible. I guess if I could live anywhere other than the city I'd go to, but I can never leave this place. I can't even sleep without the sound of the subway rumbling over my head." Raph sighs while his hands above his head, making his point.

"No offense, but aren't you guys used to loud noises by now since you guys make a lot of noise." You pointed out, looking at him. He sat back down beside me.

"Guess it comes from growing up with a house full of brothers." Raph looks down at the streets again.

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do, I'm just saying that, if it was my brother, I'd find a way to work it out. But that's just me. I got my own issues y'know? Like back at home with April." Casey says, taking off his hockey mask.

"You don't say." You hide my grin and let him continue.

"There's this whole thing about settling down that makes me miss the old times. I don't know if I can be the grown up she needs me to be." Casey sighs and looks down at the street. You pat his shoulder lightly and smile at him.

"It's okay to miss the old times, but it's not okay to wait for it to come back. We all had a good run together. It's time to make more out of our lives other than breaking bones every once in a while. It's not gonna be easy to let go of those awesome times but we can make better ones. Just think about what you want to do with April." You reassured him with a gentle smile and he smiled back. 

Casey puts his hockey mask on top of his head and we hear snoring. We look to our right and see Raph asleep while sitting up. Casey sighs and You giggle at Raph's tired state.

"Good talk Raph." Casey sarcastically says and stands up to shake him. You stop him and smile.

"I'll take him back to his place, you go back to your apartment and rest. April told me to tell you to stay alert of the time tomorrow. She's gonna be coming back waiting for you." You informed him with a grin and picked up Raph's duffle bag.

"Oh shit. Thanks for the heads up, I'll put the alarm clock on. Are you sure you can handle this?" Casey gestures towards Raph and you laugh.

"I've handled him from the very beginning, watch this." You grin and knock Raph's shell, making Casey eyes a bit wide.

"Come on Raph, you're sleeping on the rooftop again. Let's go to the lair." You insisted and Raph wakes up and rubs his eyes while standing up.

"Sorry Casey, what were ya saying?" Raph asks looking at Casey. Casey rolls his eyes and pats your back.

"Nothing sidekick, just saying goodnight because April needs me in the morning." Casey salutes to Raph and puts his bat over his shoulder.

"Alright, see ya later." Raph was confused but shrugged it off.

Once Casey left, you walked with Raph to the nearest manhole cover. It's been almost three weeks since you've been to the lair. Being busy with being a bartender and waitress at a fancy restaurant wasn't easy to balance.

"So, how have you been?" Raph questioned curiously.

"Things have been coming along, pretty tired from the long shift, but I'm taking some days off to save the energy." You smiled at him.

"Meet anyone new?" He raised an eyebrow, hinting something.

"Raph...I don't know..He's a good guy, and wants nothing but to spend time with me whatever chance he gets. I don't feel ready for that no matter how long he waits." You hop down the fire escape and stand beside the manhole cover with him. Raph notices the internal battle I'm having and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. Just go on one date with him and see how it goes. If you still don't feel like you're ready then cut it off, but if you do then keep going. Stop waiting on Leo to come back. It's been a year. After that letter, you should start thinking about what's best for you. No more looking back." Raph softly says and see's your eyes collect tears, he froze in place, not sure what to do.

"I just want to know why I wasn't enough..." Your voice cracked and tears started to fall from my eyes. Raph sighs and hugs you close.

"It's gonna be okay." Raph murmured softly, rubbing your back. Ever since the break up letter, Raph has been there for you. April was the first to know but since she couldn't stand the way you were shutting myself out, she told the guys about it. Splinter was surprised to learn that his eldest son has ended the relationship with the woman he truly loves.

Ever since then, they were the ones picking up the pieces that Leo left behind. Raph was pretty pissed when Leo decided to break things off with you. He thought that it was cowardly on Leo's part, he may be his brother but you're like a sister to him. He's gonna show Leo that he can't get away with anything when he comes back.

Once you were done crying, Raph took his duffle bag from you and opened the manhole cover.

"You should sleep, and then visit us tomorrow cause Mikey won't shut up about you." Raph grunts thinking about Mikey, making you wipe your tears and giggle.

"I will come by after my shift, so tell Mikey to hold on a little longer." You smile gently. Raph nods and smiles while going into the sewers.

You sigh, disappointed by how Leo still had this affect on you, feeling sorry for yourself and lowering your self esteem. It's been over a year and you need to move on from him. On your walk home you pull out your cell phone and call the number. He picked up on the second ring.

"(Y/n), it's nice to hear from you, are you alright?" He softly asks, concerned.

"I'm good Winters, I-uh, wanted to take your offer on coffee tomorrow. I'm sorry if I called you at a bad time." You felt nervous accepting his offer but you need to keep going.

"Not at all my dear, I'm rather happy of this surprise. I'll come pick you up around 8 o'clock, will that be alright?" You could hear the smile through the phone even though you couldn't see it.

"That sounds great, see you then?" You smiled through the phone as well.

"See you then (Y/n)." Winter chuckles and you both hang up.

You smiled to yourself and put a strand of hair behind your ear, you walked into your apartment and landed on the bed. You finally took the step to move forward and you don't feel as guilty as you would a couple months ago. You get up from the bed and smile while picking out the clothes from your closet, ready for tomorrow in general. You changed into your comfortable clothes and went to bed. Closing your eyes, you can't stop smiling at the thought of giving someone else a chance, it felt weird and exciting. Maybe things aren't so bad after all.

___________________________________

“Who was that brother?” Aguila asked, observing Winters closing his flip phone.

“That, my brother, is an important guest who will help us fulfill our birthrights.” Winters grins at his brother.

_Hopefully she's the answer._


	2. An Excuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get ready for coffee with Winters. You get a call from April, informing you about Leo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated. I was trying to make the story feel right. Plus I was finishing my last senior classwork! Congratulations to us class of 2020!~~
> 
> Enjoy my fellow readers😉🥰

The annoying alarm goes off at 7 a.m in the morning. You open your eyes and remind yourself that Winters was gonna come by to take you to a cafe for coffee and maybe breakfast. You get out of the bed quickly, feeling like you might doze off into more sleep, then you’ll be late. You put on some music to bring up the energy. You get your clothes and get into the bathroom for a hot shower to also wake you up. You honestly wish that you could make coffee for yourself, but that’s gonna have to wait.

Once you're done getting dressed, you start doing your hair and applying light makeup. Then you hear your phone ring from the bedroom. Thinking that it’s Winters, you get out of the bathroom quick and grab your phone from your night stand. Your phone showed that it was April that was calling. You sighed in relief, because you thought Winters was waiting for you outside your door. The man was pretty much unpredictable when it came to you.

You brought your phone to the bathroom and put it on speaker while you're getting ready.

“Morning April, let me guess, Casey still woke up late?” You greet playfully while finishing your hair and double checking each side in the mirror to make sure it's good.

“At this point it’s predictable of him, morning (Y/n). I just wanted to call to check up on you, and heard that you're having a little date this morning.” April said a little excitedly in the end.

“I knew Raph was gonna crack at some point.” You rolled your eyes playfully.

“He actually told me to check up on you because last night, but hearing the background music means that you're feeling better?” April asked, trying to hide the concerned voice but you could still hear it.

“I’m actually feeling good this morning, you can tell him and everyone else that I’m doing good. I need to build up strength at some point, right?” You couldn’t help but smile at everyone trying to check up on you. You put a lipstick that matches your lip color but a little darker to make your eyes pop out. You looked at yourself in the mirror one more time and grabbed the phone to go to the living room.

“That’s good to hear, I’ll make sure that everyone else knows.” April’s tone was relieved and happy.

“So, any luck finding the ‘fearless leader’?” You turned on the t.v and sat on the couch. You couldn’t help but ask about him. April paused for a second and sighed.

“I did find him, but it seems like he’s not coming back. He disappeared before I could keep persuading him.” April tried to not mention the details of the conversation she had with Leo. 

She wanted Leo to tell you exactly what he told her. She couldn’t stress how much she wanted to help you find closure...or maybe at least she felt an ounce of hope of getting the two of you together. The two of you were a perfect symbol of love, all the differences that you two had, and you guys still loved each other despite all the flaws. That actually inspired her to realize that she should accept Casey for his ‘vigilante game’. She just fell in love with him like that in the first place.

“Well that’s Leo for you, he never breaks once he makes up his mind. I just feel bad that he won’t at least visit Splinter and his brothers. I guess he found another señorita that wouldn’t let him leave.” You said a little bitterly at the end. 

“(Y/n)...that probably isn’t why-” You interrupted her when the news came up. An oddly familiar news.

“Whoa, wait April, you're probably right. Turn the t.v on and check the news.” You quickly told her.

“What is it? Alright, hold on.” You hear April turning on the t.v and it was in sync with yours.

 _“We interrupt the Gilmore Girls, for this special news report.” The News Anchor came on. "_ _Monsters loose in the city? Strange reports are coming in tonight about a construction sight incident, that sounds like something out of science fiction.”_

“Is it me or does that sound like Leo somehow changed his mind?” You raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

“That actually does seem like it...” April was a little stunned by the news.

“Splinter must be pissed, his favorite show interrupted by this news. I don’t even wanna know how much in trouble the guys are.” You hissed at their possible punishment from their father.

“Are we even sure that he’s back? I mean, like you said, he can be pretty stubborn.” April sounded unsure.

“I can ask Raph tonight...or maybe you, Casey, and I can go visit the guys tonight to see for ourselves.” You suggested a little hesitantly. You don’t know why you wanted to check that Leo’s back. _‘Come on (Y/n), just focus on Winters.’_ You thought and shook your head from any thoughts of Leo.

“I guess we can check later tonight, but are you sure that you're up for it?” April was a little worried. More worried of how you’ll react to his return. Will all your wounds resurface? Or your bubbled up anger at the blue masked turtle. _‘Leo, you have no idea what you're expecting.’_

“I’ll be fine. I promised Mikey that I’ll visit after my shift today, gotta be there for the guy.” You smiled, remembering how much they missed your absence since you were busy.

“That’s some timing huh? Looks like we're gonna see the guys tonight.” April chuckled, knowing Mikey he would give you a surprise visit if you didn’t complete your end of the promise.

You heard a knock on the door and you jumped straight up from the couch.

“Oh uh, April I’m gonna have to hang up, Winters is outside my door.” You start to get a little nervous about this little outing.

“Relax, it’s just a little coffee. Advice: If you feel that you're about to say the wrong thing, just drink the hot coffee and think of something else quickly.” April chuckles and you could even hear her grin through the phone.

“Did you use that advice with Casey?” You playfully roll your eyes.

“Nope, Casey used that advice with me, he was the one that made it up.” April giggles at the memory.

“That’s pretty smart coming from him. Alright, I’ll see you later.” You laugh softly and grab your keys.

“I’ll be expecting you over my place, bye (Y/n).” April smiles.

“Bye April.” You hung up the phone smiling and looked at the door. You haven’t felt this nervous since Leo knocked on your window to escort you to the lair after you finished your homework for high school. You smiled at the memory of your crush for him. No guy at your school gave you the butterflies like he did, no matter how much they tried.

You shake your head and frown at yourself for letting those past memories resurface your head. You walk up to the door while grabbing your purse and open the door. Winters stood there with a kind smile and a nice suit.

“(Y/n), you look radiant this morning, are you ready.” Winter complimented politely with a greeting.

“Morning Winters, you don’t look bad yourself. I’m good to go.” You smiled, closing the door behind you and locked the door with your keys.

“Shall we?” Winters offered his arm to you and you smiled at the gesture.

“Oh, you British are so smooth.” You smiled, grabbing his arm with one hand while putting the keys away in your purse with the other. Winters chuckled at your comment.

“Leonardo...I am most disappointed in you. You are the eldest of your brothers. I was counting on you to bring order to the chaos of this family. This is why I have forbidden any surface activities. We cannot return to the surface to fight evil, if we continue to fight each other.” Splinter was disappointed with his son's outcomes. How can his son get into trouble so soon? And at the surface no less.

“But Master Splinter, how can I be expected to do something when Raph-” Splinter cuts Leo off while raising his voice.

“ **There are no excuses** when you are the leader, my student.” Splinter told his son.

“He apparently has one for hurting (Y/n).” Raph muttered.

“What did you say?” Leo glared at Raph.

“Ya heard me.” Raph shot back.

“ **Enough!** ” Splinter hit the staff on the floor and made them quiet. “You both need to solve your problems as brothers, otherwise you my sons will have unnecessary endless battles.”

Raph was just glaring at the floor while Leo gave a sigh.

“We need to find who’s responsible for this, there ain’t no other solution.” Raph changes the subject.

“Save the brute vigilante junk for that Night Watchmen.” Leo scoffed.

“Night _Watcher_.” Donnie and Raph corrected him tiredly.

“Yea, whatever.” Leo said, uncaring for the new vigilantes name.

“I’m going out.” Raph excused himself to Splinter and left the room.

Once Raph left, Splinter sighed to himself and looked at his master's picture. All of his son’s are disoriented, he misses how close their sons were. When he sent Leo to Central America to make his leadership stronger, he never imagined that it would affect his relationship with his brother, especially his son’s romantic relationship. Splinter is starting to feel that it’s his fault for this broken road.

“Um, Master Splinter? Can I go so that I can schedule pizza boxes for tonight?” Mikey spoke up from the awkward silence. Splinter's ears perked up and faced his sons.

“What is the special occasion tonight, Michelangelo?” Splinter asked his youngest son with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, (Y/n)’s coming for a visit tonight, and the birthday cake took over the fridge.” Mikey smiled. Leo’s eyes widen a bit and he turns to his brother.

“Wait, (Y/n)’s coming? Does she know I’m here?” Leo asked hesitantly.

“No, but it should be a good surprise...right?” Mikey smiled at first but then looked at Donnie unsure. Donnie sighed quietly.

“How do you even know she’s gonna come by, she’s been busy lately.” Donnie raised an eyebrow.

“Raph told me last night that she promised to come by for a visit. You know she means it when she gives me a promise.” Mikey grins.

“At least her presence will make you stop asking about her.” Donnie points out, making Mikey pout.

“Her presence is probably what we need at the moment, Donatello. I personally would like to know what she has been doing and how she's doing.” Splinter smiles at the mention of you, and looks at the picture with everyone together. You had a special place in everyone's heart. You’re like a daughter to Splinter, all those years ago when you met his sons.

“My sons, you are dismissed, but Leonardo I want you to stay.” Splinter said nodding to Donnie and Mikey. His two son’s left and slid the door to close for privacy.

“Master Splinter, I’m sorry that I failed you and my brothers. I’ll assure you that it won’t happen again.” Leo bowed in respect to his father.

“I know you will my son, but that is not what I wanted to talk about.” Splinter walked around his table and gestured for Leo to stand.

“Then...what is it about?” Leo asked confused, standing up on his feet.

“I know I have told you that your absence brought difficulty towards Raphael, but it has also brought wounds on love.” Splinter pointed at the picture of all of him and his sons together with (Y/n). Splinters eyes and smile was focused on the way Leo and (Y/n) held each other. You had one arm around his son's neck while your other hand was on his chest lovingly, you wore the happiest smile. Leo had his arms around your waist, holding you close to his chest, with the most loving smile.

“You mean (Y/n)...” Leo said sadly, realizing Splinter’s hint.

“Leonardo, is it true that you ended your happiness with the woman you claimed that you would do anything for?” Splinter asked straight to the point.

“Yes master...it was a hard decision to make for her own good.” Leo turned to his father.

“My son, you may be the leader of the team to make decisions for everyone's well being, but your relationship only relied on choices to make each other happy. What was for her own good?” Splinter dug a little deeper.

“While I was the ‘Ghost of the jungle’, I realized that I couldn’t give her everything she deserved. All those people in the village may have been poor, but they all never got to hide in the dark.” Leo looked down and then looked back up at the picture of you. Splinter gave him a moment to continue.

“I tried my best to protect the village from those who wanted to terrorize it. There was a child who was held hostage by those bad guys. They only wanted something valuable in return, so the mother had to give up a priceless necklace for her son’s safety. They stood by their word to release her son, but who's to say that they wouldn’t come back to finish them off. Of course I defeated them and returned the items.”

“You have given the villagers everything. A mother can sleep knowing her son is safe from those bad men. I know they are thankful for your help.” Splinter looked at his son with a raised eyebrow, not clearly understanding the comparison of the situation.

“They can’t exactly thank something they can’t see...I don’t want (Y/n) to give up every opportunity or all the things she worked for just because of me. I can’t give her a child without risking her life. I wouldn’t be a good fit for her as a husband, to not be able to be there for her in the surface daylight when she needs me there for support.” Leo explained sadly with a sigh. Splinter’s expression softened at his son’s confession.

“(Y/n) is one of the strongest and most understanding people we know. Your decision took a lot of strength to fulfill but it also hurt more than it was to benefit. You should tell her your concerns so that she can also make a choice. Unless the wounds you made were intended to make her frown at your name.” Splinter put his hand on Leo’s shoulder.

“Sensei...if I let her choose to love me, then she would lose everything.” Leo looks at his father.

“You should be more worried if she chooses to let you go. It’s not everyday that you meet a woman who would love you for the way you are, inside and out. You, my son, will probably lose the one woman who accepted, not only you, but the consequences that she will meet in the future just for loving you. Leonardo, are you willing to accept that fate?” Splinter faced his eldest son with a serious tone in his voice. 

Leo looks at Splinter and opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. He turns back to the picture of you and remembers that day. You both couldn’t help but stay together all day in each other's arms. Not even caring about anything else, just each other. He couldn’t get enough of your eyes, smile, laughter, or the way your nose crinkles when he kisses your nose.

“No...I don’t think I’m willing to accept that fate, father.” Leo stood up straight, finally feeling a little weight off of his shoulders and heart.

“Then you know what you must do, you are dismissed, my son.” Splinter smiles satisfyingly at Leo’s response. Leo bows and retreats from the room. Splinter takes one last look at the picture and smiles to himself. _‘Soon, things will be better than what they once were.’_

Leo goes to his room to think about what he should be ready to tell (Y/n). He’s missed a lot since the day he left for his training. Looking at the picture of you and him made him smile. He wants to explain that letter to you, that there were some concerns he had. That he knows that it was a dumb reason, and it doesn’t excuse him from the heartbreak he gave you. He hopes that he can have a second chance.

_‘I’m hoping that you didn’t move on yet…”_

You laughed at the small child for accidentally spilling juice on Winters’ shoulder from behind. The mother apologized many times and Winters reassured her that it was fine. The mother and her child made their way out of the cafe.

“I’m happy this amuses you Ms. (Y/n).” Winters playfully sarcasms while cleaning his shoulder with a napkin.

“Can you honestly blame me Mr. Winters? This is the first I’ve ever seen you have an accident with your suit.” Your laugh slowly faded into a giggle.

“I honestly thought that I wouldn’t come across this incident, especially not in front of you.” Winters crumbles the napkin and puts it aside.

“There’s no need to look all perfect for a girl like me.” You grinned and drank more of your coffee.

“On the contrary my dear, you deserve everything perfect coming your way.” Winters gives you a playful wink.

“How are you British so smooth? It’s like you guys practiced all your lives with these lines.” You laughed softly. Winters chuckled at the way you got a mustache thanks to the coffee.

“Hold still for me.” Winters took another napkin and leaned over the table to hold your chin softly but firmly. You froze on the spot, your eyes questioning for an explanation. He carefully wiped the coffee on your top lip. You can see the focused expression he has, and now that you're looking closely...you have to admit that he looks handsome for a rich guy.

Winters pulled the napkin away and smiled at his work. He looked from where he cleaned to your eyes. Your breathing hitched quietly when he decided to lean closer. His phone suddenly rang making him let go of your chin and lean back to look at his phone. You sighed in relief a little, cause you still weren’t sure if you're ready for that step yet...and you didn’t want to lead him on if you changed your mind.

“I’m sorry to cut this short my dear, but this is an emergency. There seems to be a complaint with another company that I recently made partners with.” Winters glared a bit at the phone but it softened apologetically when he looked up at you.

“It’s fine really, I probably need to get to my shift anyways, my boss needs all hands on deck.” You smiled reassuringly. Winters kindly paid for coffee plus breakfast and gave a tip to the waiter. You both grabbed your coffee to go and left the cafe.

“Do you want me to give you a ride to your workplace?” Winters asked looking down at you.

“So I can earn some envious glances from my employees by riding a limo with a rich guy I just had breakfast with? No thanks, I’m good for today with just a free coffee in my hands.” You smiled at him and he chuckled. 

“Your way of declining my offers are endearing, but maybe you’ll accept it one of these days. Until next time my dear.” The limo arrives and he gives you a kiss on the cheek before entering the spotless vehicle. You smiled and waved while the limo drove away.

Once the vehicle was gone, you sighed to yourself. The only thing that bothered you was that everything happened in that cafe didn’t displease you like those kids at high school. It felt like a natural date. Sure, it wasn’t like having a date with Leo, but it was genuine in it’s own way. 

You kept walking down the sidewalk and stopped when you saw a park. Two parents playing tag with their kids together. The dad was ‘it’ and ran for the mother while the kids were laughing at their parents childishness, it made you chuckle as well. The dad caught the mom in his arms and spun her around until they fell on the grass with her on his lap. They all laughed and the parents held each other and gave each other a loving kiss in front of the kids. This made you silent and a little sad.

 _‘Maybe I wanted to convince myself that I don’t need him, an excuse to not love him anymore.’_

When the realization hit you, you just didn’t know what your next move was.


	3. Why me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for the long wait. Hope you all enjoy ;) ;D

You get out of your shift for the evening and go straight to April’s place to visit the guys and Splinter. You really missed the lair, and the guys as well. Thing’s felt pretty distant but you try your best to visit them when you can. It’s not that you wanted to avoid them, you just couldn’t deal with all those painful memories between you and Leo. Every square inch of that place reminded you of him, it was  _ his _ home. However, you also had to remind yourself that it became your home as well.

Walking up to the top floor of April and Casey’s new home, you smiled on how they finally decided to move in together. April talked about how their penthouse was beautiful and roomy for both of them, also in case the turtles decided to crash for the night.

You knock on the pristine door and April opens it with the third knock.

“(Y/n)! I’m so glad you came. Come on in.” April opened the door wide open with a happy smile.

You walked in their penthouse and started staring at everything.

“Things have been going well between you two huh.” You smile at April and hug her as a greeting.

“Thanks to me of course.” April looked smug and you chuckled. 

We walked to the living room and you saw Casey on the couch with a newspaper. He looked up and grinned at you.

“Hey there, ready to face ‘fearless’?” Casey sits up and puts the newspaper down.

April pats his head with her wooden sword as a warning.   
“What? She can take him if she wants to.” Casey pouts and rubs his head. You chuckle and hug him as well.

“Let’s hope it won’t come to that.” You smile at them.

“So, I called Donnie and asked when they’ll be done with their patrol, he says at 11, so we can wait a little until then.” April informs and turns on the music while the t.v is on.

“Wanna spar a little, it’s been a while. I mostly practice by myself tho.” You ask and put your backpack purse beside the couch.

“Sure, I’ve been wanting to ask you anyways.” April smiles and makes her stance.

“Just don’t whine when you tap out.” You make a stance and grin while she playfully rolls her eyes.

While you and April were sparing with each other, Casey entertained himself a bit by watching the ‘cat fight’. That's what he calls it everytime you and April spar together. He then just looked at the newspaper when he saw a picture of Raph in his Nightwatcher outfit and started reading the section.

During the spar, you and April heard a familiar news that came in this morning.

_ “Witnesses say there are holes in the floors, as if something or someone had just blasted straight down through them. Leaving authorities ‘scratching their heads’.” The anchor raises an eyebrow. _

You and April immediately stop and turn to the t.v screen. You turn to each other and things somehow make it a little more clear.

“So this confirms that he’s back then.” April raises an eyebrow at the construction site.

“Looks like it, the four of them together are trouble but effective. So whatever happened that night gave them motive to strike into the scene. Something big.” You try to analyze the situation.

_ “We’ve got an image in from an amateur cameraman, and I do stress amateur.” The anchor says showing the image of what seems like a statue man. _

“Whoa, April, wasn’t that the statue you delivered to Winters from Central America?” You asked and turned to her.

“I think so..Casey come look at this.” April called out to Casey. When you both turned around, and he was gone. You figured that he went out playing ‘trick or treat’ again. April went close to the window and sighed. “Be safe.”

“Don’t worry, he can take care of himself. That guy can give and take more hits than I give him credit for.” You state and she chuckles. You both sat back down at the couch and looked at the t.v. The news ended but we still had suspicions about it.

“There’s just no way that those statues can come to life just like that.” April frowned a bit, thinking.

“From everything that we all went through April, anything is possible. Maybe someone, somehow activated those statues. Actually, there were alot of statues that Winters had collected. Maybe he had them for a reason.” You leaned forward and put your palm under your chin.

“Why would Winters even want moving statues-? Wait, how do you know he had a collection of statues?” April turned to you confused.

“I may or may not have been to his place before…” You chuckle nervously.

“Did you-?” April eyes widen and you stop her immediately.

“No! Oh god no. When we first met, I was at his Gala, my boss only wanted me there to speak about his business since he trusts me more than his other employees. Winter and I talked about it and made some agreement. Later on, he wanted to show me something that he hasn’t shown anyone before. I saw a room that was filled with alot of ancient scrolls, weapons, and familiar statues. That's actually when he offered to get some coffee with me one day.” You explained to her and she nodded in understanding.

“Why did he show you that?” April asks.

“I’m not sure, he said that he saw something special in me. Maybe it’s his way of getting girls?” You were trying to be sure that’s what it was.

“I guess, but that doesn’t explain why he-” April was cut off by a grunt from outside the window.

You both got startled and quickly made a defensive stance, but then you guys relaxed when it was just Casey...and Raph. Seeing Raph limp made you both worried and panicked.

“What happened to Raph?!” You got closer and tried to help him by getting Raph’s other arm moving him inside the apartment.

“I don’t know! There was a monster he wanted to go after, then the foot showed up, and walking statues. They hit him with this.” Casey showed a syringe and gave it to April.

“I’ll call Donnie.” April went quick to the phone. You told Casey to get a bowl of water and a towel while you check for injuries. Your eyes widen when you see a weapon that resembles a ninja star. It was deep in his shell and it felt like stone. An ancient weapon.

“They’re coming on their way. How’s he doing?” April asked, gently touching his arm. Raph’s head was on your lap while you wiped away the sweat on his face and neck.

“He’s breathing more normally now, but still a little woozy. Whatever was in that syringe really knocked him out.” You responded, dipping the towel in water to dab. The three of you were worried about Raph.

Your waiting was finally over once you heard a thud in front of the window. Mikey’s big smile showed and he opened the window to get inside, you smiled in relief. Two other thuds were joined which means that  _ he’s _ back. Mickey stared at the whole apartment like you did before. Donnie came in after Mikey with an apologetic smile towards you. Leo then emerged into the window looking at all of us. You didn’t give a big smile like the rest of them.

“Leo! You came back.” April said happily.

“Leo!” Casey swings in his chair.

“Sorry the reunion isn’t under better circumstances.” Leo apologies and enters the apartment.

“Whoa-ho-ho! Nice pen kids.” Mikey smiles big at the apartment and then looks at Raph on my lap. “Oh, hey Raph.”

Donnie approached Raph and started checking on him.

“Well, his vital signs seem to be okay. Pupil dilation is normal.” He says.

“That’s not everything.” You say pointing to the back of Raph’s shell.

“Whoa!” Donnie turns Raph to see his shell.

“Whoa.” Mikey says in curiosity while Leo was concerned.

Donnie takes the weapon out and inspects it.

“Some sort of stone, probably obsidian I think.” Donnie analyzes and Leo walks up to Raph.

“Well is he gonna be alright?” Leo asks worriedly, he touches his brother's shoulder.

“Ugh, you're still here? Go back to the jungle.” Raph says with a little slur, shoves his hand away and lays back on your lap.

“Well, at least his personality is still intact.” Leo raises an eyebrow and shrugs.

“(Y/n)! I missed you.” Mikey hugged you tightly but made sure not to disturb Raph.

“I missed you too buddy.” You smiled and hugged him with one arm. You couldn’t bring yourself to talk to Leo or even make eye contact with him.

While April was explaining the story of ‘The Legend of Yaotl’, Raph sat up and you guided him to the kitchen to bandage his arm. He gave you a grumble ‘thanks’ and drank some water to freshen up. You smiled and you both walked back out to the living room.

“Well if you ask me guys, this has Winter's name written all over it.” Donnie told everyone and you were a little shocked about his answer.

“How did you figure that Donnie?” Leo asked, while Casey and Mikey agreed.

“Because, this has Winter’s name written all over it.” Donnie answers with a grin.

“Can I see that?” You asked and Donnie gave it to you, it really was true. What could Winters possibly gain from forming a relationship with me?

“Your rich boyfriend has goons now (Y/n)? Didn’t see that coming. Now I know who to thank for the shot in the arm. So where do we find this guy and his stone jokers?” Raph says sitting down while holding his arm. You glare a little at him for the information he gave out to everyone.

“Boyfriend?” Donnie,Mikey, and Casey turned to you with a shocked face. 

“It’s not like that. I’ll explain later.” You rubbed your temple. Leo seemed a little hurt but crossed his arms and ignored the information for now.

“We’re not going anywhere until we get Splinter’s blessing.” Leo firmly says and frowns at Raph.

“Did you get his blessing for extra days on your ‘vacation’?” Raph glares at him.

“That’s different.” Leo glares back at his hot headed brother.

“Different how? Oh I get it! It was a perfect excuse to ghost (Y/n).” Raph snaps at the leader.

“Raph!” You exclaimed, surprised by his sudden choice of words. 

“What? You think I’m gonna let him stand there and quote a rule book to me that he ain’t following for a year!” Raph stands up abruptly and points at Leo while glaring at him.

“Look Raph, if you got something you wanna get out of your shell. Now’s the time! What you're not gonna do is include (Y/n) into this. And I’m not gonna stand here and debate Splinter’s direct orders with you!” Leo pointed at Raph with a hard glare. Raph clenches his jaw.

“Fine then, I quit.” Raph gives up and exits out the window, but not without Casey’s words before he left. You wanted to talk to Raph, even though he threw you out there like that.

“If you don’t mind April, I’d like to take these to the lab for some tests. We should start figuring out these pieces.” Donnie stands and walks towards April.

“Sure Donnie, I’ll come by with Casey tomorrow evening.” April smiles and nods. You can’t focus on the situation when Raph stormed out.

“I’ll catch up with you guys later, I’ll come by tomorrow evening since it’s my day off. Don’t overwork yourself Donnie.” You waved at them and headed out of the window in search of Raph.

Leo wanted to stop you but he stopped himself. How can he even begin to start a conversation with you, you couldn’t even look at him in the eye. Maybe now isn’t the right time.

You went on the search for Raph, only to find him in his Nightwatcher outfit. He took his anger out on some crooks and went back up to the roof. When he saw you, he groaned and took his helmet off.

“What is it now (Y/n), I don’t wanna get into an argument with you so do us both a favor and let me be.” Raph turned around and grabbed his duffle bag.

“Raph I didn’t want to argue with you at all. I just wanted to see how you were doing.” You approached him and sat on the ledge of the roof.

“Yea right, after what I said I wouldn’t be surprised if you're upset with me.” Raph scoffs and retouches his weapons.

“Honestly? A little, but I wouldn’t have said it any better if I were to tell him off.” You looked at him with a smile.

“Well at some point he’s gonna get the courage to talk to you, so you might want to figure things out soon.” Raph puts the helmet back on and looks over the city. 

“Figure what out?” You asked, wondering what he’s referring to.

“I’m talking about things between you, Leo, and Winters. You're either team Winters or team Leo.” Raph points out as if it was obvious.

“You didn’t just say that.” You cringed at his reference.

“What? Not a fan of Twilight anymore?” Raph grins under his helmet while looking at you.

“That was a phase! I was 15!” You blushed and slapped his arm, making him laugh.

“That phase is worth it now. I’m gonna shove it in your nose whenever I get the chance. It’s your fault Mikey got into it.” Raph smirks and picks up his duffle bag.

“A-At least he was able to read actual novels for once instead of comic books!” You defended yourself the best you could. Raph stops for a moment and tries to say something but couldn’t.

“You're right, you turned our little brother into a zombie. He wouldn’t put down the book for video games until he finished it. It was the weirdest 2 months I’ve ever experienced, and he’s damn weird. Donnie was this close into analyzing his brain.” Raph looked at you and shivered at Mikey’s behavior.

“It wasn’t that bad...right?” You were unsure on how good or bad you affected Mikey.

“It was a horrible experience but at least his phase is over.” Raph shakes his head.

“Anyways, need a ride home? I’m pretty much done for tonight.” Raph takes off his gear and shoves it in the duffle bag.

“Sure, I wouldn’t want to wake up late.” You stood up and followed him.

“I thought you didn’t have work tomorrow.” Raph raises an eyebrow at you.

“Winters texted me again, he offered me a job, better than my recent one. If he’s actually the bad guy then this would be my chance in becoming an undercover spy, right?” You explained to Raph and he crossed his arms disapprovingly.

“What?..” Your frown, you thought it was a good idea.

“You shouldn't be too trusting with that guy. Have you even talked to the rest about it yet?” Raph asks and you scratch your neck.

“No, but I can tell them tomorrow.” You sighed a bit.

“Ya better, cause if anything happens to you, we won’t sit still.” Raph starts the motorcycle and sits on it, you sit behind him and securely wrap your arms around him.

You woke up and did your morning routine with some music. Today is when you investigate Winters. You just couldn’t wrap your head around Winters being the bad guy. He seemed too genuine with you and you felt it. Which was strange, because Karai was always bad news to you no matter how she has benefited us at times. There has to be something that Winters is doing.

You walk out of your apartment and keep thinking about Winter’s motives.

_ ‘He brought the curse upon himself. Maybe he wanted to break the curse? Being immortal isn’t all rainbows and sunshine. Living more years than others could bring regret and sorrow. Not being able to have a normal life is something everyone wants. I feel bad for him. I mean, if he wanted to take over the world, he could’ve done it years ago.’ _

Your thoughts were interrupted when a limo came up and the driver opened the door for you. “Right this way ma’am.” The driver smiled at you and you got in.

“Thank you.” You smiled and looked inside the limo. ‘ _ He’s too rich.’ _

Once you arrived at Winter’s Corp., you took a long look at the building and the tiny peach hairs at the back of your neck stood up. Something about this place is definitely weird. You quickly touched the back of your neck and rubbed the uneasiness away. 

You walked inside the building and stared in awe at how huge it was inside. Everyone was just doing their business. Some looked dressed professionally, others were casual, and the rest seem to work here. There was a big symbol in the middle of the marble floor, one would assume it was a logo or decoration, but those are the same symbols on the ancient weapon that was embedded in Raph’s shell.  _ ‘It can’t be a coincidence.’ _

Continuing the walk to Winter’s office, you saw a woman who you assumed to be his assistant. The woman was typing away on her computer, with a concentration expression. _ ‘She’s very gorgeous for an assistant.’ _

“Uh, excuse me? Do you happen to know if Winter’s is in his office? I need to talk to him about his offer.” You politely asked the woman. She looked up at you and pushed up her glasses.

“Do you have an appointment meeting with him?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. She inspected your appearance and tensed up a bit. 

“Not really, but he said I can drop by when I have my answer.” You responded.

“I’m sorry, if you don’t have an appointment then I can’t help you. Mr.Winters isn’t in his office right now. He’s a busy man.” She frowned and gave you a scolding glare.

“Fine. Mind telling him that (Y/n) (L/n) came by?” You bit your tongue and tried not to start an argument. 

“Only if he has the time.” The ‘lady’ turned to her computer and typed away as if she never noticed you. You were about to say something to her until the telephone audio turned on beside her.

_ “Ms. Lane, be a dear and show (Y/n) her way in.” _ Winter's voice suddenly came through the audio.

The woman, Ms. Lane was surprised at his sudden voice and jumped a bit from her seat. She pushed the button on the machine.

“But Mr. Winters, she doesn’t-” She was gonna oppose but he cut her off.

_ “Now Ms.Lane, do we need a discussion on how to treat our clients? I thought you were better than that.” _ Winters tsked and scolded her for her behavior. 

She lowered her head a bit and nodded. “Yes Mr.Winters, she’s on her way.” She stood from her desk and picked up her journal.

“Follow me,  _ Ms.(Y/n) _ .” She clenched her jaw and led you the way to Winters. You couldn’t help but smirk the entire time.

“Gladly.” You responded and followed her.

“That’s weird…” April said, watching her walk away with the assistant.

“Is that (Y/n)?” Casey asked, rubbing his head.

“Yea, but I wonder what she’s up to now.” April frowned a bit and tried to think.

“Whatever it is I think we should wait up and see if she’s okay. The last thing we need is another weapon on someone else's back.” Casey glared at the door to Winters office.

“You’re right..” April smiles to herself at how caring and protective Casey can be.

“Mr. Winters? Ms. (Y/n) is here.” Ms. Lane looks confused as to where her boss should be. She looks around and frowns.

“Mr. Winters?” She speaks up louder. You also look around the huge office.

“Over here. I’m sorry for the sudden disappearance, I was currently out of the shower.” Winters was on the second floor in his office. What surprised you and the assistant was that he was in his sweatpants and shirtless with a towel around his neck. You both blushed at his sudden appearance and you tried not to stare so much while the other one welcomed the sight completely. 

_ ‘Why the hell do these things happen to me…’ _


	4. Just Words or Truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of ALLLLLLLLL
> 
> I'M SO SORRY.  
> I know how long it took to do this chapter. I'm pretty picky when it comes to putting the plots together. I know how it feels to wait so long for a chapter you really need. So Enjoy!~~

Winter gives smiles and dries his hair with the towel around his neck.

“Ms.Lane, thank you for showing (Y/n) to my office, you may leave.” Winter smiles and the assistant blushes with a nod. She gives you the most envious glare in history before she closes the door. 

“Follow me (Y/n).” Winters disappeared back into his second floor and you went up the stairs and followed him to what seems like his home.

“So your work is your home?” You asked, staring at everything in awe. The whole thing felt like a secret base in the office. _‘Just how rich is he?’_

“I say it’s better here than to just keep driving around all day. Far easier.” Winters explained and smiled at you while going to the kitchen and pouring me a glass of champagne. He brings the glass towards me and sets his towel on one shoulder.

“Have you decided on my offer, my dear?” Winters looks at you curiously.

“Oh yea, um, I decided to accept your offer on the job. When do you want me to start?” You sat on the couch with him.

“That’s marvelous my dear. You can start tomorrow if you want. I will send a driver to your home.”

“Oh you don’t have to do that.”

“No my dear, I want to. You are the special piece missing in this company and I would love to give you everything you deserved before your workload would commence. Shall we have dinner tonight as a celebration?” Winters gives you the most charming smile.

“Thank you but maybe another night. I made other plans with my friends.” You smiled apologetically. You couldn’t forget about telling your friends about this. Winters is a good friend to you but you couldn’t let it in the way.

“Very well my dear. Now if you excuse me, I’m gonna get ready for a meeting in 30 minutes.” Winters stands up and starts walking to his room until he stops at the door frame. “How about tomorrow night?”

You chuckled while shaking your head. “Sure, tomorrow night sounds good. Good day Mr.Winters.” You smiled and walked out of his ‘secret’ apartment.

Winters smiled and went back inside his room. Never in his immortal life, has he met a woman like you. If only he met you in his time period, maybe he wouldn’t have stumbled upon this curse. Winters puts his suit on and looks at the warrior suit he had displayed in another closet. He has lived all these years in regret, now knowing that he wants to lead a life full of family. He looks out the window and brings a small smile to his lips. The end of regret and suffering has to start somewhere, and you are that key. Which is why… _‘I want to tell you everything myself.’_

You walked out the building and a truck honked at you.

“Hey where do you think you're going?” A familiar male voice hollered at you and you turned around.

You see April and Casey leaning on the delivery truck. You walk towards them with a smile on your face.

“I didn’t think I would bump into you both here, but I guess now is better than later.” You hugged April and Casey.

“So you are gonna explain to us? That’s a shame, I wanted to press every single one of your buttons.” April playfully huffed.

“Looks like I saved myself the trouble. Should we go and talk to the guys now? I’ll explain my actions on the way.” You chuckled at her and she nodded.

“Sure, we’re off of work anyways, let’s go to my car.” April smiles and takes out her keys.

“Finally some time with the guys.” Casey smiles to himself and walks along.

“Yea.” You try not to think so much about your encounter with Leo. Raph was right, I have to talk to him one of these days. _‘And thats today.’_

You and the ‘perfect’ couple arrived at the lair and helped them carry some books from the car. Donnie requested some of these from April and he might as well have a library. Coming back to a warm atmosphere that you missed, there was also some tension in this familiar place. 

“You guys came!” Mickey was the first to see you three and gave each of you a hug, but yours was the longest. When Mickey pulled away from you, he gave you a big happy smile and you gave one back.

“Of course we did.” You nudged his shoulder with yours, careful not to drop the books. You guys walked to the dinner table to place the books down.

“So where’s Donnie?” April asked, sitting down while Casey went to an arcade machine.

“He’s in his lab but he’ll be out shortly.” Leo suddenly came into view from the training area they had. He was working up a sweat, and just Winter’s he was wearing a towel around his neck like he just got out of the shower. _‘Why do these men have to show up like this?’_

“I might as well say ‘hi’ to Splinter while I’m at it.” You swiftly moved to where Splinter would most likely be. In his meditating room. You needed some type of voice to tell that things will get better.

Leo just stared at you walking to Splinter’s meditating room and sighed. Mikey, Casey and April gave Leo a sympathetic look. Seeing you both torn apart like this made them feel bad.

“That bad huh?” Raph came out from his room and jumped down near the dining table.

“Dude, maybe you should make the first move and talk to her.” Mikey suggested.

“Yeah, (Y/n) may be able to listen to you, just as long as you give her the chance to vent on everything she’s held on.” April agreed and gave Leo a reassuring smile.

“That’s if she _wants_ to give in to that chance. Ya know, girls like (Y/n) live by the motto _‘treat people the way you want to be treated’_ and I think that’s exactly what she’s doing.” Raph scoffs and Leo only glares at him.

“Let me guess, you gave her that advice.” Leo pulls the towel down away from his neck. April and Mikey can only watch as the two opposite brothers try to square up.

“Oh please, you wrecked the stable relationship you two had. I told her to patch things up with you quickly so that it can just be you and me in the ring.” Raph stood tall with the toughest glare he could give his eldest brother. Sure, Raph was willing to fight his brother one-on-one but it was just downright low to hurt your relationship with Leo in the process. He’d never do that to you or Leo no matter how mad he was at him.

“Guys, cool it.” April stood up slightly and Mikey stood closer to April in case a fight broke out between his brothers. Casey stopped whatever he was playing and stared at the tense scene. He doesn’t want his friends fighting, but he could try to rip them apart from each other.

“The books are here, thanks guys, I appreciate it!” Donnie came into the tense room with a cup of coffee in his hand. Everyone was thankful that Donnie came on time to end the tension. Raph scoffed and left the room while Leo glared at his exit. Everyone let out a breath they were keeping in and Donnie was just confused.

“What did I miss?” Donnie asked the other three and Mikey leaned close enough for him to hear.

“One word, (Y/n).” Mikey said low and discreet enough to make sure he understood. Donnie quickly caught on to the drama.

“Anyways! How about we start with opening these books, shall we?” April insisted to change the subject and Donnie happily agreed. Mikey went to his skateboarding ramp and Casey went back to his game. Leo calmly brought his breathing and anger level down, making his way to his room.

You cautiously entered Splinters calm area and the vibe in the room instantly took you over. Breathing out calmly, you walk towards Splinter and he slowly opens his eyes.

“My child, it’s been a while. How are you?” Splinter says gently and gestures you to sit down. He’s been nothing but a sweetheart to you, even if he hasn’t for days. Sometimes you feel guilty for not visiting him more often.

“I’ve been well, I missed you alot Splinter.” You responded and sat down in front of the table. He takes out two tea cups and pours tea on each of them calmly.

“I’ve missed you too my child. I know you’ve been a busy woman. Tell me, are you having any hardships. You know you're always welcome to stay here whenever you like.” Splinter gives you a soft smile, hiding how much he worries about your well being like a father would. Your heart melts for his worries. You wonder what you’ve done to earn a father figure like this, even your own father doesn’t really think about you when he should.

“I’m doing pretty well. My job is paying me well enough and rarely any hardships, but thank you for your offer and concern.” You smiled reassuringly at him. Splinter smiles and drinks his tea, satisfied that your well. You drink as well and your eyes land on a picture beside him. The first picture of everyone together. 

“You still have it?” You smiled to yourself and stared at the picture. Splinter looks at the picture and smiles at it.

“Yes, the very first picture of a complete family. I became really happy with how much you’ve all grown since then.” Splinter smiles adoringly at the family photo.

“I was really a rookie back then, still learning right from wrong. Wow, I was so naive” You chuckled and Splinter joined.

“You may have been naive and a ‘rookie’, but to me you’ve given us more to learn.” Splinter smiles at you with appreciation. You tilt your head by the credit he gave you.

“I don’t think I’ve given you guys more to learn.” You were confused, you’ve actually learned more from them than they did from you.

“Well, my sons have learned very important things from you. Reminding them that together we can all be stronger. Helping them realize that finding love comes from within first.” Splinter drinks his tea, his description made you realize what this was about.

“Basically, I should be talking to Leo, shouldn’t I.” You traced the rim of the tea cup, in thought.

“I didn’t imply anything, my child. I know you have your reasons, and reasons should be heard.” He gently put his cup down and poured more tea. Splinter was right, even though he hasn’t explained his words specifically. You and Leo have been separated enough, if the last thing you could do was listen to why he did what he did, then maybe you can both at least go on from the heartbreak. 

“Your right, it should. Thank you, Splinter.” You put the cup down and left with determination. Splinter drank his tea and smiled to himself. _‘Finally.’_

Leo was just meditating in his dark room with candle lights around him. He breathes in and out, his mind clearing and feeling relaxed. Yet, everytime he tries to clear his mind, you always show up instead. The memories of the two of you, the history of how you met him and his brothers. He screwed up big time when he sent you that letter, he can only imagine how hurt you were.

These arguments with Raph made him realize that he hurt you more than intended. He tensed up a bit when his door was opened without knocking. Taking a deep breath in and out, he sighed and rubbed his temple. “Listen Raph. If you're gonna come in here to penalize with more yelling, then you should leave cause I’m not in the mood.”

“It’s not Raph.” Your voice interrupted his frustrated thoughts. Leo froze for a second and composed himself. He stood up and turned around, surprised that you even made the move to come into his room.

“(Y-Y/n), hey, I thought you were Raph. N-Not that you look like him, I mean- I assumed-You know what, I’m just surprised.” Leo quickly faltered again and you raised an eyebrow at him, amused by how nervous he was.

“I guess that makes two of us. Listen, I just wanted to talk, if you're not busy.” You took the first step and closed his door.

“Sure, I’m not really busy right now.” Leo sat on his bed and patted a spot next to him. You accepted the seat and crossed your legs on his bed. You really missed the comfortable feeling.

“I’m sorry.” Leo started before you can even ask. You faced him and were confused. He continued, “I never wanted you to be so hurt this way. I just thought it would be easier for you to make something better out of your life than just me.” He explained with a sigh. That explanation just spiked up your anger.

“What do you mean by _that_? You think you can just decide ‘what’s better’ for my life?” You snapped and frowned. Leo flinched but he knew he deserved it so he stayed composed.

“Your right, I had no right to decide that for you, and I know that it’s a low excuse for a break up. But just look at my point of view for a second, I’m a mutant, meaning that my life choices are so limited that it almost seems impossible to have a normal life.” Leo confessed his insecurities but you were still mad.

“Leo, I knew what I signed up for the moment you asked me out. I even imagined the whole relationship between us when I only had a crush on you, but _now_ you're overthinking about that?” You fumed, standing up and facing him with crossed arms.

“Yes I am. You deserve more than me (Y/n).” Leo says sternly and stands up as well. You can’t believe he was saying this.

“What? You're just gonna give up on me when things get tough in your future plans?” You’re not gonna stand down, now he deserves to hear everything he put you through. “After all we’ve been through, you're willing to throw that all away just because our future won’t be normal for me? I call bullshit. I just can’t believe you set me up for the fall.” You started to raise your voice at him.

“If anything, I’m giving you higher options to have a better future.” Leo reasoned while raising his voice a bit, slightly losing his cool. 

“Oh sure, yea, let me just thank you for thinking about my future. Real eye-opening of you to realize that you were and always will be a mutant. You know what, I should go ahead and show my appreciation to you by looking for a mutant girl to give you a promising future.” Your sarcasm hit him and now he frowns at the last part.

“I don’t have anyone else, if that’s what you're suggesting.” Leo gritted his teeth. This isn’t how he thought the conversation would go at all.

“Well, damn Leo! Why else would you break up with me through a letter while you’re in Central America?! It’s either that or I’m not good enough for you.‘Thinking about your future’ my ass!” You retorted with a glare.

“I don’t want you to regret being stuck with me after you realize all the options you had beforehand! I never want to be the reason why you can’t have a good career, a child, or a wedding. I know what I can offer...and it isn’t good enough for you.” Leo’s frustration faded into sadness. Your anger subsided into some guilt and sighed softly to yourself.

You analyzed the situation and blamed some of it on yourself for blowing the conversation into an argument. He had some fault in it too and he knows it. You weren’t a mutant, but you can understand the pressure he feels for trying to give you everything he obviously can’t. Then again, that doesn’t excuse him to let you go so easily, not without knowing how much it hurt you.

“Leo, I love you so much,” He instantly looked into your eyes surprised, “ and I’m sorry, for not giving you enough strength during our relationship.” Leo was about to oppose until you stopped him. 

“(Y/-” “No, let me finish. I’ve always told you that ‘I’m so happy that I have you with me.’ This past year has been hell without you. You don’t even know how much I missed you. I mean, look at me! I haven’t slept well until I found out you came back home.” You pointed out the bag under your eyes. Leo started walking closer to you until you stopped him by putting a hand on his chest.

“If you never trusted those words to heart, then it’s pointless...to both of us.” You finished and turned around to leave with tears collecting in your eyes. Leo called out for you but you ignored him. You even ignored everyone else’s concerned expressions.

You went out of the sewer and walked around the rooftop. Leo may have some insecurities but you’ve always given him reassurance that you will always be by his side. You went above and beyond for him, so why did he still doubt it? If he was gonna give up then so were you..no matter how much it hurts you.

“(Y/n)?” Raph appeared behind you so suddenly that you turned around without wiping your eyes. “What the hell happened??” Raph jumped down and took his Nightwatcher helmet off.

“J-just went to finally talk to Leo. It’s fine really, things didn’t go as well as I hoped.” You wiped your eyes and gave him a reassuring smile.

Raph frowns and huffs, “That's what you call fine? Stay here, I’m gonna go knock some sense into him.” Raph starts to walk away with his duffle bag and you hold onto his arm.

“Raph no. Just don’t..” You felt a lump in your throat. You couldn’t say another word, cause it would just break you down again. Raph looked at your fragile form and sighed in irritation. All he wanted was for you to be happy with Leo. Sure, he and Splinter Junior have a lot to fix, even if it turns into another physical fight. You don’t look like you can take it anymore, you can barely hold on at this point.

Raph pulled you in for a hug and rubbed your back. You immediately broke down and held on to him. He’s had to console you so many times, so he wasn’t as awkward as the first time. You feel bad that Raph has to be the one to help you through this mess, he didn’t need this. 

“Listen, I gotta do some Night Watcher patrol. Mind being my sidekick for tonight?” Raph cleared his throat and asked awkwardly. You snorted at his change of subject. He was still awkward at times. You pulled away and wiped your tears.

“Sure, I’m doing camera duty tho.” You accepted with a chuckle. Raph gave a small smile and put his helmet back on.

“Whatever you say, kid.” Raph makes you follow him to his bike.

Leo was in all sorts of emotion. Anger, regret, guilt, sadness. None of these are what he wants at all. Not the rival between him and Raph, and sure as hell not a fight between him and (Y/n). All he wanted was to come back to a complete home, but obviously it wasn’t gonna go that way. Splinter was right, we can’t be expected to continue with our lives as long as we’re fighting each other. Which is why he’s searching for Raph. He needs to talk to him and clear the air.

  
  


**VROOOOM**

_‘Or maybe that could wait.’_ Leo follows the direction of that well known disruptive motorcycle.

“I guess it’s time to introduce myself, Nightwatcher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaah!
> 
> Was it good? Bad? Uh-ah-ummm. Please leave kudos or comments to know if I should update another one, or tell me how well I did. Cause honestly, I need determination. I'm gonna go lie down now.


	5. Regrets make Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys will never forgive me for this, but I'M SORRY. I know it's been two months since I updated. You all deserve so much for being patient all this time. I know what it's like to wait for a chapter from a story you get deeply invested on. I feel you all!~~ T-T😭
> 
> I've organized myself, and you will see an updated chapter each week or every two weeks. I gotta give turns to my other stories I have. Which you can check out freely!~~ 🤩😏
> 
> I love you all, and thank you for your support. I deeply appreciate it. Now go have fun you crazy kids! 😝😆
> 
> (P.S- General Serpiente is the female statue and General Gato is the once that chased Raph and Casey.)

"You might as well pick up some donuts for me to go, Raphie." You giggled while turning the  _ camera _ on the tablet, and turning on the mic on your earbud. 

"Behave and maybe I'll consider it." Raph huffs, putting on his helmet. You can still somewhat tell that he was smiling at your change of mood. Maybe spending time with a friend was what you needed.

"Yes sir!" You mocked him with a salute and he groaned. You laughed when he rolled his eyes and watched him walk away. Raph has been getting better at being there for you. Having the feeling of brotherly love just makes you feel complete. You've always wanted to be somewhere where you belonged. You never would've found home if it weren't for the turtles in general.

You looked back at the screen and saw Raph just waltz in the diner's kitchen. You had to try not to laugh when a waiter was panicking and the other guy was chilling with his coffee.

"Is it me or does that guy seem way too chill?" You chuckled.

"The day never really starts without coffee (Y/n)." Raph replies, shaking his head. He looks around the kitchen and see's the freezer open. Different food items were thrown and you can hear a tiny growl. Raph walks closer and you both see a tiny red creature, literally looks like a demon. It looks kinda cute.

"Well look at chu, ain't you cute." Raph chuckles at the small creature eating a frozen chicken leg.

"Raph I don't think you should underestimate the little guy. Getting Hellboy flashbacks over here." You giggled and shook your head. 

"Oh please, this thing got nothing on me." Raph snorts and gets closer to the creature in a mocking baby voice. "You want a but kicking little fella? Yes you do, you do~. Come on, I'm gonna drop you into hurty town. Come on- AH!" Raph yells in agony from the little guys biting on his fingers.

You couldn't help but look amused at the trouble the little guy gave Raph. After Raph gave him a "snack", you just laughed your ass off.

"Ha ha, I'm happy you enjoyed the show." Raph said sarcastically but had a smile on his face.

"I should really do camera duty more often." You laughed and wiped the tears from your eyes. Man your ribs were hurting from the laughter. 

Raph rolled his eyes and left the kitchen to help the waiter out. The waiter was too scared to understand an act of kindness, so this just irritated Raph. 

"Why is everyone having such a hard time believing I am a good guy?! I just saved your life." Raph growled in irritation.

"Raph calm down a bit, the guy hasn't even processed the 'vermin' he found in the kitchen." Your soft voice snapped him out of his anger for a moment.

"I know I know, it's just-" Raph shut his mouth and tensed up by the shuriken. He looked up to see the owner of the weapon and groaned. "This night just keeps getting better and better."

Your heart stopped when you saw Leo on the rooftop, glaring at Raph. This wasn't supposed to go down this way.

"Raph I'll make a distraction and then I'll come to get you." You sit up straight on the motorcycle, ready to diffuse a bigger problem before it even starts.

"No (Y/n), you've done enough tonight. Go home and I'll come back for the bike." Raph sternly says, dropping the cashier and walking outside.

"But-!" Your voice didn't go through, he turned off the mic and the camera. This made you scoff at his intent to keep you away from more sibling drama. Sure, you never liked the way those two dealt with their problems, but before it was just sparring their feelings out. This time...it isn’t going to be just a spar.

Putting on the helmet, you turn on the motorcycle and speed your way onto the busy street. You multitasked on the road and searched for the brothers. The car’s honked their horns angrily at your abrupt change of lane. You didn’t even care if the cops were after you at this point, but thankfully they weren’t. 

There were suddenly two familiar figures. Raph was jumping car from car while Leo was swinging wire from wire.  _ ‘Leo really adapted to jungle life... Raph wasn’t being playful when he nicknamed him ‘Jungle Boy’.’ _ You speed faster into an alleyway, following their chase. You slowed down when their running came to a stop. You noticed the dead end Raph led himself to.  _ ‘Nice one Raphie.’ _ You thought sarcastically.

Getting off the motorcycle, you quickly went to the fire escapes and climbed up. The closer you got, the louder the fight was getting. Your palms were slightly getting sweaty and your mind raced. What the hell were you going to say? What were you going to do? Your presence might end the fight or cause a bigger fire. You weren’t supposed to know who the NightWatcher really is.

You shook your head and got on the rooftop to get closer. Right on time, Leo punched Raph up in the air, making the helmet fly as well. You froze for a second at Leo’s sudden brute force. You’ve never seen him punch that heavily unless someone really got under his skin, and that someone was apparently the NightWatcher. 

“Good night,  _ Dark Prince _ .” Leo retorted smugly, walking towards Raph’s slight unconscious body from the punch. He was ready to attack Raph again  _ ‘or the NightWatcher in his point of view’ _ . You pulled your helmet off, realizing that you haven’t taken it off yet from the rush. 

“Leo stop!” You threw the helmet at Leo’s shell. He turned around in a defensive stance with a glare until he saw it was you. His muscles relaxed for a second and looked confused.

“(Y/n)? What are you doing-” Leo was kicked to the side from Raph. He glared down at his fearless leader. Your eyes widen at the sudden attack. Leo groaned and looked up glaring at his enemy, but it was quickly replaced with shock.

“Raph? What?!” Leo felt betrayed, and not just by Raph. You stood at a safe distance but close enough to intervene. 

“You are so smug, you know that! You think the world revolves around you don’t you. That we couldn’t possibly survive without the mighty and powerful Leonardo to guide us through our problems, huh?” Raph took a short glance towards you, making Leo glare at him when he stood up. “Well I got a newsflash for ya, we got along just fine without you!” Raph yelled at him. 

“Raph...” Your soft voice tried to cut through his anger and he tensed up a bit. Raph didn’t want you to see or hear this. Why didn’t you just listen to him for once?

“Oh and this qualifies as just fine! Dressing up like it’s Halloween every night? Risking the safety of our  _ family.  _ You even got (Y/n) wrapped up into this front and center? I mean, come on what were you thinking?!” Leo’s confusion, worries, and anger came out all at once. He didn’t know what to feel first. You looked at Leo and frowned at his takeaway from the whole situation.

“Raph didn’t involve me in anything. I chose to help at times, and yes it looks reckless but no one’s life is at risk.” You corrected with a scoff. Leo looked at you and frowned with a clenched jaw.

“So it’s okay to act like a rogue vigilante? I come back to see everyone of you again, just to see how everythings changed for the worse.” Leo took a step forward to get closer to you and gave an irritated sigh. “There’s just no way I’m gonna allow you to work for Winter’s just to find more about what we're dealing with. I’m not letting you risk yourself.” Leo demanded, making your eye twitch a bit.  _ ‘The fucking audacity.’ _ You were about to talk back to him but Raph beat you to it. 

“Don’t push it Leo. You can’t leave home and come back, expecting us to fall in line again, like your little  _ soldiers. _ ” Raph pointed at him with a face that clearly showed annoyance.

“Hey I was training! Training to be a better leader! For you!” Leo sighs irritatedly and looks away with confusion and anger. “Why do you hate me for that?!”

They both started to slowly walk in a circle. You knew what this meant, and you were slightly afraid of the outcome.

“Uh guys-”

“Whoever said I wanted to be lead! I’m better off calling my own shots now, get used to it.” Raph cut you off angrily. He was too focused on his anger to realize the worry that you were expressing. 

“You. Aren’t. Ready! You’re impatient and hot tempered AND more importantly, I’m better than  _ you _ .” Leo growled and stopped his movements to glare at Raph. The vibe Leo was setting was really unsettling for you. There’s something about his posture and attitude that has changed him completely. What the hell did he do in Central America?

Your gaze from Leo was broken when Raph laughed his attitude off and took out his sai’s. “Oh you know something big brother. I’d have to disagree with you on that one.” He got in an attack pose, looking menacingly at Leo.

“Guys that’s enough. Let’s not do anything we’ll regret.” Your firm tone made them glance at you for a moment. Raph couldn’t stand down but you could tell he was slightly struggling to keep his intentions. Leo’s hard gaze from Raph has softened a bit from your intent to prevent them from fighting. He knew it wasn’t gonna go the way you wanted. He knows he’s gonna regret it, but there’s no going back.

“(Y/n) stay out of this. I ain’t leaving until Jungle Boy here taps out. Stand aside.” Raph pointed to the side of the roof with a stern look. You were beginning to get angry.

“Fine! You know what I’m fucking done with this. You two have a  _ wonderful _ time trying to kill each other. By all means,  _ proceed _ .” You spat at them, turning to walk away in a safe distance from them. You didn’t notice the hurt look they both gave you. Sure, you’ve dealt with this many times, but not to this extent. They both know that you’ve always been the one to diffuse the fire, but to their surprise you just gave up. 

Raph almost had second thoughts until he looked at Leo. Now he remembers why he’s so pissed off. He goes back to the stance and glares at him. Leo turns his attention back to Raph and glares. Leo was willing to put down his fists, because like you’ve told him many times before.  _ ‘It’s not worth the pain.’ _

“Don’t do this Raph.” Leo warned him.

“I’m  _ done _ taking orders.” Raph held his sai tighter.

Leo took a few seconds of silence to think. His eyes looked at your disappointed form from the side. Lately, you’ve been witnessing the wrong side of his reasons, actions, and feelings. His heart clenched, realizing that you're not just disappointed about the situation or Raph. You were also disappointed in him,  _ mostly  _ disappointed in him. He failed you the very second he built the courage to write that break up letter. His regret has only just cut him deeper.

Leo focused on Raph again and sighed deeply. He takes out his katanas and makes a stance. This decision is gonna be the deeper part of his regret. Knowing that you will witness the fight, the very fight you’re always willing to stop, no matter what. The peace and light inside you was gone, and he was the very reason why. This made Leo clench his jaw. He doesn’t wanna fight his brother, but he will if that’s what’s gonna take to come to a conclusion.

_ ‘Please forgive me (Y/n)...’ _

“Brother, they found different creatures, and (Y/n). Shall we contain them?” General Serpiente landed beside General Aguila. Aguila straightened his posture at the news and turned to his brother’s and sister.

“Yes, but we shall not harm (Y/n). Keep her safely contained and bring the creature by force.” Aguila responded to his sister, and the rest of his brothers with authority. Making their way towards their targets, they noticed a fight between two creatures. (Y/n) stood at the side lines, watching them with disappointment and sadness.

Aguila see’s two of the foot soldiers ready to capture you, but he stops them. “We wait until one creature stands.” With that, the two soldiers stopped their movements and nodded.

Everyone was waiting for the petty battle to be over, except for Aguila. He focuses his stare at you. He wonders why his brother is more fond of you than he can ever admit. With a deep thought, Aguila’s eyes only widened a bit, realizing the answer to his question. Has he been frozen in stone for that long for his memories to be in such a blur?

“Is something the matter, brother?” General Gato asked him, noticing the change of focus in his eyes.

“No.” Aguila only gave a simple answer. Not wanting anyone to catch his gaze with suspicion.

The fight finally ended. Raph hovers over Leo with one of his sai’s beside his head, and the other is held tightly in his hands. The look Raph gave him was something you never saw in all the years you’ve seen them fight. You didn’t want to think about it but he looked like he was ready to kill…

You couldn’t breath at the moment, you didn’t even realize your eyes were glistening with tears because of the rain. Leo looked up at Raph, surprised but became uncertain about his own brother’s next move, or intentions.. This was one side of Raph that Leo has never seen himself. 

Raph slowly came back to his senses and a wave of guilt overcame his features. Raph stood up and stepped back from Leo, letting him stand up and clutch his side. Raph turned his head to look at you and the sight made him feel horrible. You're standing there, frozen in place with your unshed tears and scared expression. This was enough to make him feel like a monster.

Leo saw you and showed guilt. He showed guilt in his eyes, face, posture. Raph turned back towards Leo and shook his head in disbelief and regret.

“Raph-” Your cracked voice only made Raph bolt through the rooftops. Leo wanted to call out to him but he knew that Raph wouldn’t stop. You both started to where Raph disappeared and Leo looked at you. He took some steps towards your heartbroken figure.

“(Y/n), I’m so-” Leo grunts in pain when something hits his shoulder. He looks down to find the same syringe that hit Raph a couple nights ago. Your eyes widen at the syringe and then at Leo.

“Leo!” You quickly moved to aid him but a black figure held your arms tightly. You turned your head quickly and saw a foot soldier. “Get the fuck off me!” You thrashed around.

More of them came into view and you saw four stone statues. The ones you saw on the news and the ones that Raph and Casey encountered.

Leo felt dizzy and tried to hold on to his strength when he saw you in trouble. He sees his surroundings and glares at them. Leo gave his attack on Aguila first, only to be slapped aside and onto the ground. You were raging mad now. You kicked the soldiers chin and yanked yourself forward to hit the back of your head with his nose. The asshole let you go with a groaning pain.

You ran and knelt beside Leo. “What the fuck did you do to him!” You yelled angrily at Aguila. Your attention switched quickly from the statue fucker to Leo. Leo tried to get up but it was no use. You put a hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek to make him look at you.

“Leo? Hey, stay with me okay.” You looked into his eyes, you were worried. Leo gazed at your eyes. Despite all the heartbreak, anger. and disappointment he had seen those eyes hold, he saw the care. He didn’t think he would see that again in your beautiful eyes. Let alone your warm affection. Leo leaned weakly against your hand on his cheek and closed his eyes, knowing that it won’t last long. He even breathed in your scent, the scent that gave him the feeling of home. This may have been only a small gesture of your kindness, but it was something he  _ craved _ .

The unfamiliar drug in his system couldn’t let him form words. All you could hear was mumbling and you couldn’t even understand him.

“Not human, but clearly not the final monster.” The shorter statue told the other, looking at Leo. The other one smirked at the unconscious creature. Their stare at Leo only made you hold on to him close while glaring at them. Leo’s weak state only made him focus on your embrace, forgetting the situation completely.

“Yaotl won’t know the difference.” The smirking statue replied. “Get (Y/n), and attain the creature. He'll get suspicious if he waits too long.” He signaled the foot soldiers behind you and you were ready to fight back. 

You were dragged away from Leo, you tried to fight them off. Much to Aguila’s amusement, you were a feisty one. However, your feistiness didn’t last long when they were able to tie you up. Aguila observed the scene in front of him and continued his conversation with his brother.

“By the time our brother discovers this turtle is not the thirteenth monster, it will already be too late.” Aguila finished, watching the two foot soldiers approach Leo with tranquilizer guns.

“No! Get away from him!” You yelled out and thrashed around even though you were tied. Leo heard your voice faintly and tried to reach out where you’ll most likely be. He wanted to feel that warmth, that kindness, that small affection. There was a lump in your throat, watching him reach out to you, looking for you. It was agonizing.

The two soldiers each shot more of the tranquilizer at Leo, making him yell in pain. You were about to yell but one of the soldiers placed a cloth on your mouth and nose to shut you up. The scent was annoying and made you dizzy. It was chloroform. You tried to hold your breath but it was no use. You slowly leaned and fell limp on the soldier that took the moment to make sure you were out. The soldier picked you up and carried you along to where he was instructed.

The running through the rooftops came to a stop when he heard Leo’s painful shout travelled through the misty air. Raph made a sharp turn, high alert.

“Leo, (Y/n)!” He began to sprint back to where he left minutes ago. He was starting to panic. He left you both there, broken. Raph got to the corner and his eyes widened when he witnessed you and Leo be taken away unconscious. He growled angrily and continued his way to try to save the both of you. 

“Leo! (Y/n)! Hang on!” Raph called out, desperately hoping to save you two. His pace was increasing with determination, until the enemies got into the garbage truck. The truck sped away from the alley right when Raph landed. He screamed out in frustration and threw his sai’s in anger. 

He didn’t mean things to end the way they did. Knowing you both were gone...He wanted to apologize, to make things right. Deep down, he never wanted to fight Leo, not the way he did. He wanted to take it all back. He should’ve listened to you…

‘Let’s not do anything we’ll regret.’ Your warning voice repeated in his mind. Your fear and sadness flashed in his mind, as well as Leo’s beaten body. He regretted everything.

“I’m sorry...so sorry..” Raph whispered with a cracked voice, tears threatening to spill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys feel about that? Crazy huh?
> 
> Guess what!~~ I'm starting to think about opening requests for TMNT on Tumblr. Since my main base is here I wanna be able to expand myself and interact with you all. I'm going to post it on soon, so be sure you all know what you want!~ And did I mention that it can be for any version of TMNT? Cause it is!!
> 
> Find me here~ https://haziel-luz.tumblr.com/post/632371747045474304/tmnt-requests-any-version


End file.
